虹灰 Drabble Series
by Arancia-chan
Summary: Some unconnected snippets about Nijimura and Haizaki's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

So I posted another series of unconnected drabbles. This one is NijiHai only. I've written 8 of these, but I'll only post every five finished ones.

Warning: language, a bit of violence.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is not mine, nor are Nijimura and Haizaki.

* * *

**虹灰**

**Drabble Series**

**1\. Touch**

Haizaki knew Nijimura wasn't a gentle person. He was brash and he loved to beat him into a pulp. Haizaki always wondered whether he was a masochist for going out with such a bastard. People usually wouldn't date their number one bully.

But there were times when even Nijimura treated him gently. When Haizaki was all banged up from a fight with other punk, Nijimura would sigh in exasperation and patch him up without saying anything. When Haizaki got in trouble with the school, Nijimura would ruffle his head and sit close to him, chiding him not to get into fight.

And sometimes, when Haizaki felt something deep inside him stir in guilt of all the times he'd destroyed his opponents, Nijimura would slide up to him and lace their hands together and not letting go even when he protested loudly. And by the end of the day, when Haizaki no longer felt guilty but still a bit off, Nijimura would say to him in a voice no louder than a whisper that people would change and one day, so would he.

* * *

**2\. Goodbye**

Nijimura wasn't good with goodbye. He would rather leave without saying anything than having to say awkward goodbye and empty promises. But when he was stopped by an out of breath Haizaki on his way back from graduation ceremony, he realized that even if it's awkward, it's better to say something than just leaving without any words.

"Sorry, I'm such a jerk, huh? I didn't take your feelings into consideration…"

Haizaki only stood there, staring at him in silence while biting the inside of his mouth. Nijimura smiled wryly and pulled him into a desperate hug.

"Sorry… I can't promise you anything, so…"

"You're an idiot…"

"I guess I am."

He only pulled Haizaki closer when his breath shuddered and his shoulders shook slightly.

* * *

**3\. Group Study**

Haizaki was stupid. That was the truth. And so whenever there were exams coming up, Nijimura would pester him to study and not play around all day. Haizaki would always brush him off until Nijimura's fist met his head harshly, followed by a statement that he would graciously allow himself to be Haizaki's personal tutor and they would study in Haizaki's room every day until the exams are over.

If Nijimura silently thought of it as a chance to be alone with Haizaki for a prolonged period of time, then no one was ever the wiser.

* * *

**4\. Brother**

Nijimura disliked Haizaki's brother. Haizaki's brother disliked Nijimura. It was a perfectly mutual feeling that they both shared. But there was another feeling the two could agree upon.

"You **will** take care of my brother and you **will not** lay a hand upon him or let anyone else touch him."

Nijimura smiled so widely with his eyes closed. "Of course. Why would I let anyone touch him at all?"

Haizaki watched them go at it from the sideline, sighing in annoyance. They were going for two-days two-nights training trip. But his brother took it as if Nijimura was personally taking him away to elope or something. And Nijimura didn't make it easier on him with all the innuendoes and suggestive words he gave Haizaki.

"C'mon, Niji. We're gonna be late and then Akashi's gonna flip," he finally got fed up and dragged Nijimura by his sleeve.

"Yeah, yeah. See you later, Haizaki-oniisan. Don't worry, I will take a **good care** of your little brother~"

"YOU BRAT!"

Haizaki only sighed once again.

* * *

**5\. Desire**

Haizaki was known for fooling around with girls, each week a different one from before. Nijimura knew this. But because Haizaki never did it when he was with Nijimura, the basketball club captain felt no need in himself to bring up the topic with his somewhat boyfriend.

Then one day, when he lay on Haizaki's bed after a tutoring session, Haizaki suddenly sat on his stomach while regarding Nijimura with a strange look. Nijimura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance when the younger male did nothing but stare at him.

"What."

"…Niji, you're male, right?"

"Yea?"

"So why don't you wanna have sex?"

Nijimura choked on his spit. "The hell?!" he exclaimed, trying to sit up but Haizaki still sitting on his stomach prevented him from doing so.

Haizaki rolled his eyes. "Well, why?"

Sighing heavily, Nijimura fell back on the bed. He huffed and closed his eyes. "I'm not dating you for that, you horny punk. I know you're no virgin, but I'm not gonna rape your ass before you're an adult. Just kissing and shit is fine with me for now."

For some moment, there was no reply from Haizaki. Nijimura opened his eyes and almost choked again when he saw Haizaki blushing red like tomato.

"Now what?"

"W-we-well it's your fault for implying you're gonna stay with me for so long, you idiot! You saying you're gonna marry me or something?!"

"Hm…. Sure, why not?"

"God damn it!"

Nijimura sniggered loudly when Haizaki buried his face on his chest to (futilely) try to hide his flaming red face.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review.

And if you have prompt you want to see being made a drabble, then don't hesitate to say so in your review.

~ARANCiA~


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow it's getting longer and longer. I dunno what to say to that...  
By the way, just a reminder, these are not connected to each other even if they might happen in the same timeline.

Thanks to **Another observer of the world **and **Hikary Sanoko** for the lovely reviews and the favourites. Glad to know you guys like this. I love you. *cries*

More drabbles on the way.

Standard disclaimer applies.

Warning: Language and a bit of violence.

* * *

**6\. Snowflakes**

Nijimura loved the winter. It wasn't that he liked the cold. No, Nijimura loved winter because of the snow. The snow covered scenery made everything look so much more beautiful. He often stood in front of his window and stare outside as little by little, cold white flakes began to fall to the earth.

Once when they were out while it was snowing, Haizaki asked him why he loved snow so much. (Haizaki himself didn't like the cold because it would mean he'd have to wear more clothes than he liked in order to keep warm).

"Dunno. I guess I just like to see all the white. It's beautiful." Nijimura then stopped a few paces away from Haizaki, turning around to stare at him. A grin lit up his face. "See, even a punk like you look prettier with your hair covered by snow."

"Wha—! I'm not pretty, damn it!"

"Sure, sure~" he laughed.

Then, when Haizaki was by his side once again, Nijimura snagged his hand and laced it with his own, humming under his breath. Haizaki grumbled loudly but didn't take his hand back.

_'__Hm... I think I found another reason to love winter._

* * *

**7\. Wounds**

Nijimura often found his wayward boyfriend on a dark alley, his uniform dirty and his body littered with cuts and bruises. At those times, he'd knock his fist to Haizaki's head, ignoring the curse thrown his way as he dragged the punk back to his apartment. Haizaki would always protest, refusing to accept his help. It wasn't until Nijimura glanced at him with a promise of more beating that Haizaki would shut his mouth and follow along obediently.

One time, one of his opponents had brought a knife. Haizaki got a big cut on his palm. Nijimura had taken a look at his bloody hand, before he cursed loudly and began to drag him to a hospital. Haizaki didn't even try to protest when he saw the dark look in his senior's eyes.

Some stitches later, Haizaki sat in his bed with Nijimura standing in front of him. The captain was silent and it made Haizaki uneasy.

"Uh, Niji..."

"You're a fucking idiot."

Haizaki flinched. "I'm sorry—"

"No, you're not!" Nijimura snapped. He took a deep breath when he realized he'd scared Haizaki. "Sorry. I just… what were you **thinking**?"

Haizaki didn't reply. His eyes were downcast and his shoulders hunched. Nijimura reached out to lift Haizaki's head, but Haizaki still didn't meet his eyes.

"Haizaki…"

Slowly, guilty grey orbs shifted to meet dark ones.

"Sorry… but they—I didn't know… I'm sorry for troubling you."

"That's not the problem, you stupid punk," Nijimura sighed once again. "What if you got seriously hurt? What do you think your family would feel? What do you think **I** would feel?"

"…"

"Please, Haizaki… don't fight so much anymore…"

Nijimura never did get a reply.

* * *

**8\. Kiss**

Their first kiss wasn't anything sweet or romantic. If anything, it was a spontaneous moment neither was expecting to happen.

As always, they were hanging out in Haizaki's room. Haizaki was sitting on the ground beside the bed while Nijimura hogged the bed for himself by claiming seniority.

Unexpectedly, that day Nijimura had bought Haizaki some chocolates. He said Murasakibara had asked him to go to convenient store together and he'd feel bad if he didn't buy anything, so he bought the sweets.

Shrugging, Haizaki opened one of them.

"Oh," he said whilst chewing. "This is quite good."

"That so?" Nijimura responded lazily, dark eyes rolling to glance at the grey haired teenager.

"You don't want any?"

"Not a big fan of sweets."

"'Kay then, more for me~"

Ignorant of Nijimura's stare, Haizaki ate the chocolate greedily. Nijimura didn't move but his eyes were following every movement Haizaki made. He watched as Haizaki's fingers put chunks of chocolate into his mouth, watched him chew for a bit and watched as his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed.

Then Haizaki's tongue darted out to lick his fingers clean and something inside Nijimura snapped.

Haizaki yelped when suddenly his head was yanked back and a pair of lips descended upon his own.

A few seconds later, Nijimura straightened, licking his lips with a satisfied expression. Haizaki gaped, face bright red.

"What the hell, Niji!"

"Just wanted to taste the chocolate. You make it seem so delicious."

"What?!"

"I still don't like sweets though."

"..."

* * *

**9\. Jealousy**

Haizaki wasn't a jealous person by nature. He was a playboy after all, so jealousy was hypocrisy in his mind.

That said, he couldn't help but felt jealous when he saw Nijimura talking to Akashi in low tone, grinning and even ruffling his head fondly.

Nijimura never did that to him.

He averted his eyes away, swallowing down the anger that bubbled up inside of him. No use in getting jealous, he tried to convince himself.

"Oi, punk!"

A big, warm hand fell on top of his head. Haizaki glanced to the side and saw his captain beside him.

"What."

Nijimura's eye twitched. "Go practice, you idiot. The hell you doing standing around being useless like that?"

"Tch, whatever. Just go back to your beloved _kouhai_, you violent bastard."

"Huh?" Nijimura's eyebrow rose a bit. "Aren't I doing it already?"

Haizaki spluttered in protest. "I didn't mean me!"

The older male shrugged nonchalantly. "Well then obviously you and I think differently. Now go practice, you lazy shit."

And as Nijimura kicked his ass into motion, whatever jealousy Haizaki had felt just minutes ago disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**10\. ****Lips**

"What the hell happened to your lips?" Nijimura exclaimed when he saw small blotches of red on Haizaki's lower lip.

The grey haired boy blinked, touching his lips as if he just realized he had the wound. "Oh. I pulled on the chapped skin. It bled," he stated nonchalantly.

A whack to the head made Haizaki yowl in pain.

"The hell?!"

"That's what you get from being stupid."

"If you're just gonna hit me for it then don't ask!"

Nijimura snickered at that, leaning into Haizaki's personal space as he leered. "What, do you want me to kiss it better then?"

Haizaki blanched, stepping back a bit from his senior. "Hell no! It'll sting!"

Uh oh. Bad move, Haizaki Shougo.

"Oh~ In that case, I'll have to kiss you, Sho~go~kun~"

With a totally evil smirk on his face, Nijimura advanced on him until the younger male was pressed against the wall of the gym. Wide eyed, Haizaki could only watch in horror as Nijimura's face come closer and closer to his own.

.

On the other side of the gym, Kuroko watched impassively as his captain and teammate practically made out in public. His eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly.

"Akashi-kun. Have you ever found yourself thinking that the people around you are shameless monkeys?"

Akashi hummed and flipped the papers on his clipboard, jotting down notes on his team's development and whatnots.

"Ignore it, Kuroko. It'll make your day easier."

"If that is what you want, Akashi-kun."

"It is."

"Okay then."

* * *

Note: About Akashi calling Kuroko 'Kuroko'. That last scene would happen around the start of their second year. I think Emperor Akashi is not born yet, so it's normal, cutie-pie, mother-hen Akashi.


	3. Chapter 3

DID YOU GUYS WATCH EPISODE 13?! Gosh Nijimura is sooooo fabulous! I can't stop staring at him :stary eyes:

Anyway, to celebrate Nijimura's debut, have a third chapter early! I wrote the last one in a rush so it's not as good but I can't wait to post this. I don't know if I can update next week though, I have mid-term exams. I'll try but no promises.

Thanks for **camelliahunter** and **Hikary Sanoko** for the reviews!

**Disclaimer**: Still not mine.

**Warning**: language, very light violence (but we all know Niji does it because he loves Haizaki)

* * *

**11\. Clingy**

Nijimura once read a magazine Midorima brought to practice. As expected, it was one of zodiacs and whatnots. Bored out of his mind as he was done his work out, he borrowed the magazine and flipped through it.

_'__Scorpio: those with this zodiac tend to hate people clinging to them. And yet, despite their averse to clinginess, they love to cling onto another people.'_

A dark eyebrow twitched. "Oi, Haizaki!" he called out to his junior standing a few paces away from him.

"Yeah?" Haizaki walked closer, oblivious.

THWACK

"OW! What the **fuck!**"

"You fucking hypocrite!" Nijimura barked, feeling a vindictive feeling of satisfaction inside of him after successfully whacking Haizaki's head.

The grey haired basketball player groaned, cradling his head. "What the hell are you talking about, you shitty _senpai_!"

"Nah, I just wanted to let out some of my feelings for you."

"Huh?!"

.

Months later, when they were going out, Nijimura would recall this particular information and smile slightly. Because as hypocritical as it was, Haizaki really did hate it when Nijimura clung to him yet loved to cuddle up to Nijimura. When Nijimura tried to hug him, Haizaki would wiggle out of his embrace. When Nijimura spooned him when they took nap together, he would always get kicked away.

But Nijimura didn't mind Haizaki's weird case of hypocrisy at all because afterwards, Haizaki would always shuffle closer and wrap his arms around Nijimura's waist tightly and it made up all the times he'd been kicked.

He still made sure to kick Haizaki back though.

* * *

**12\. ****Popcorn**

They didn't know when it started, but they somehow had a habit of watching movies in either of their rooms, huddled under the blanket and sharing a big bucket of popcorn. It wasn't that they liked watching movies. Any movie, humor or drama or even mushy romance was fine for both of them.

So long as there was popcorn.

The popcorn was the most important thing.

Haizaki complained that one time when Nijimura bought the wrong flavor _("I said butter, you shitty _senpai_! Not caramel!" "Not my fault! The guy was ogling a girl! He didn't pay attention to my order!")_ and they both wrestled on the couch until the bucket tipped over and spilled all over the floor.

They froze and stared at the spoiled popcorn in horror.

"Fucking hell…" Nijimura whispered.

Haizaki paled before reddened in anger. "Look at what you did!"

"You were the one pushing me, you bratty punk!"

"Like hell it's my fault!"

They continued to wrestle and bicker until Nijimura's mother came inside, shaking her head and placed another bucket of popcorn (still warm and with extra butter) on the end table before closing the door once again.

The two bickering teenagers fell silent.

"Bless your mother, Niji," Haizaki nodded towards the door.

"Bless her," Nijimura agreed solemnly.

* * *

**13\. ****Ankles**

Haizaki had a thing for ankles. Sometimes he would find himself staring at Nijimura's feet, watching as the thin layer of muscle stretch and flex and showing the lines of the bones. It was strangely beautiful.

Once Nijimura had caught him staring and raised an inquiring eyebrow. Haizaki shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Your ankles, they're pretty to look at," he answered bluntly.

Nijimura blinked before laughing. "What, you like my ankles? Here, look closely if you want."

In a totally Nijimura-esque move, the taller male thrust one of his feet to Haizaki's face. Haizaki caught the foot, cheek twitching in annoyance.

"What the fuck, Nijimura?" He groused but not letting go of the limb.

Nijimura smirked from his position on the head of his bed. "Well I'm indulging your fetish. Be thankful."

Rolling his eyes, Haizaki went along with it. "Sure. Thanks."

Then in a stupidly impulsive move, he kissed Nijimura's toes.

He got kicked in the face by a furious Nijimura for that.

He was pretty sure he saw a line of pink streaking Nijimura's cheeks though.

* * *

**14\. ****Hair**

Nijimura loved playing with his hair, Haizaki noticed. Whether it was a simple pat on the head or a hair ruffling, the captain would do it every time they meet without fail. Haizaki actually hated people touching his head, but he found he didn't really mind if it was Nijimura running his warm hand through his locks slowly and gently. It was a privilege he gave only to Nijimura.

That was why after the captain resigned from the basketball club and graduated and went to America, Haizaki decided to style his grey hair into cornrows.

That way, he wouldn't unconsciously run his hand through his hair whenever he remembered that shadow touch.

That way, he wouldn't be reminded of the shadow of his past.

* * *

**15\. ****Bubbles**

"What the fuck is that?"

Nijimura looked up from his position crouching on the lawn of his house. There was a water basin in front of him and he was holding a bottle of coloured liquid.

"Oh, Haizaki. I didn't know you're visiting."

Haizaki shrugged. "Your mother let me in. What are you doing?" he asked, crouching next to Nijimura.

"Making bubbles concoction for my lil sis," Nijimura answered, pouring the green liquid in his hand to the basin. He stirred it a bit before nodding. "This will do…"

Haizaki peered into the basin curiously. "How is this going to turn into bubbles?"

"You make bubbles by using this stick with hollow circle or whatever it's called. With straw is okay too. Wanna try?" Nijimura offered the stick he had.

Still curious because he'd never done something like that before, Haizaki took the offered stick. Then he paused uncertainly.

"Uh, what do I do next?"

Nijimura snickered. "You don't know?" he asked in teasing tone. "Here, you put the hollow circle in the water until it's totally submerged, then blow on it."

Haizaki followed the instruction, but when he tried to blow, the bubble he made popped prematurely and splashed his nose.

Nijimura laughed uproariously. "Holy shit," he gasped between laughs, "did you see your face just now?"

Bright red from embarrassment and anger, Haizaki bristled. "Oh shut up! I'm gonna get this right in no time!"

But no matter how many times Haizaki tried, he never managed to make perfect bubbles. Nijimura only watched him with amusement, totally content seeing Haizaki struggling with such a trivial thing.

"OH!"

Haizaki's eyes lit up when he finally, finally managed to make one single bubble float up in the air. "Look, Niji! I did it!"

Chuckling, Nijimura ruffled the shorter teen's hair. "Yeah, yeah. Now let's get you inside. You're covered with soap."

"No! I want to make more bubbles!"

"Ugh fine, do what you want."

"You don't hafta tell me, I will do what I want!"

.

Later, Nijimura's sister would complain because Haizaki had used up all of her bubble liquid when he found out she had a toy gun that could shoot many bubbles at once.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review. And if you have a favourite word to be made a prompt, please say so!


	4. Chapter 4

Has it really been a month since my last update? *proceed to prostrate self on ground asking for forgiveness*

I actually only need to write the last title, but my inspiration went away as my mid-term exams finished. Wtf brain

Well then enjoy! Colour is a prompt from **camelliahunter**. Sorry if it's not to your liking. Also thanks for the reviews~!

**Disclaimer**: Still not mine.

**Warning**: language, very light violence

* * *

**16\. Colour**

Haizaki often pondered about it after he quit the team and the Generation of Miracle began to grow into geniuses. Red, yellow, green, blue, indigo, purple. All they need left was orange and they'll have the perfect rainbow team, he would think while laughing dryly.

Perhaps that was also why he got kicked out.

Because he's grey.

Because grey was the colour of the rainy skies. Because when grey was present, the rainbow won't show. Because such a gloomy colour didn't belong with the vivid and bright colours of rainbow.

But that was also why he felt kind of relieved.

Because he already realized his own darkness. Because he knew he was not a good person and that he thrived on causing people pain. Because at least, he didn't become a monster without even realizing that he's become one.

* * *

**17\. Food**

Nijimura didn't know it. He just didn't seem like the type, the dark haired teen reasoned. He looked like he would just burn the kitchen down, he added silently.

Because apparently Haizaki could cook.

"You sure this is edible?" he asked, eyeing the fried rice in front of him. It looked fine, smelled good and he didn't have any bad feeling about it. But still, it was made by _Haizaki_.

Eyebrow twitching, Haizaki knocked his fist unto Nijimura's head. "Don't eat it if you don't want, you jerk."

Nijimura rubbed his sore head, still eyeing the food before he finally picked up his spoon and took a bite. He chewed slowly, apprehensively.

It was… surprisingly good.

"Whoa…"

Haizaki groaned. "The fuck, Niji. It's not all that surprising, is it?" he muttered, looking away from the older teen.

Nijimura shrugged, eating with more fervour than before now that he knew it wasn't poisonous. "Well you seem like the type to just burn whatever you cook, I guess?"

Haizaki groaned again. "My mom is working and my bro is still at school when I got home so I need to know how to cook."

"Right." Nijimura nodded. "So you'll make me bento from now on."

"What! Fuck no!"

"I'll increase your training menu if you don't say yes."

"What the fuck! That's not fair!"

"Then you'll make me bento."

"Tch, fine! Jerk."

"Great~"

* * *

**18\. Sleep**

Haizaki lay in the dark with his eyes half-way open. He stared at the wall in front of him, barely blinking. The constant drip-drip sound of not fully closed water tap made a soothing lullaby to his ears. His eyes closed a little bit more, but he still couldn't fall asleep.

A rustle of movement under the blanket and then a pair of strong arms wound themselves around Haizaki's waist. Hot breath fell on his nape and he shuddered slightly.

"…zaki?"

Sleepy, raspy voice met his ears. Haizaki didn't reply. The arms around him pulled him backwards, closer and closer to their owner. The hold was gentle but firm. He couldn't break free. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to.

"Sleep…" the same sleepy voice said again,

His throat let out a nonsensical noise as a reply, too tired to make out a word. A sigh and then one of the arms moved to replace the pillow under his head. Haizaki wiggled a bit to get comfortable before settling down. He felt so warm and cozy like this. Maybe he could fall asleep now.

"…Haizaki, sleep already…"

Following the order, his eyelid closed fully and his breath evened. That night, his sleep was peaceful and free of nightmare.

* * *

**19\. Shaved**

"Hai…zaki?" Nijimura blinked repeatedly, eyes fixed on a certain spot on his _kouhai's_ body.

Haizaki fidgeted, line of red streaking his cheeks. He scratched his neck, feeling self-conscious. "U-ussu…"

"What happened…?"

The blush deepened. "I lost a bet…" he murmured, not looking at the dark haired teen's eyes.

Nijimura snickered loudly at the answer. "So you have to shave off your body hair? Pfft, how lame!"

He should've predicted the punch that flew to his nose.

.

.

.

.

"So~ Ha~i~za~ki~"

The grey haired teen fidgeted, trying to take back the leg Nijimura held hostage. He was lying on the floor uncomfortably, half-bent with his back pressed against the locker door and one of his legs perched forcibly on Nijimura's shoulder. He shuddered as rough, calloused fingers ran up his calf with teasing touches.

"Ni-Nijimura-san… let go…" he tried to pull back his leg again, only to get it yanked higher and making his training shorts slid further up.

"I'm just wondering," Nijimura replied with wide, leering smile, his hand now on Haizaki's smooth thigh. "Did you shave _everything_?"

Haizaki's face couldn't have gotten redder. "No! O-of course not!" he snapped out quickly. Much too quickly.

The smile only turned wicked. "I'll have to see that for myself~"

* * *

**20\. Home (Future AU)**

"Hey."

Haizaki lifted his head, no longer feeling the raindrops that had been pelting against his skin like millions of cold needles. Standing in front of him was someone whose features had long since forgotten. Yet once he saw those stormy eyes and the scowling lips, those memories of reckless time came back to him all at once.

"Niji-san…?"

Those lips stretched into a small smile and the owner crouched down to stare at him face to face. "So it is you."

Haizaki grinned wryly. "How did you recognize me?" he asked.

After all, he had changed quite a lot since middle school. He was already 21 after all. His hair wasn't in cornrows and the colour was back to grey, but it was longer and the colour wasn't visible since it's wet from the rain. His body proportion also changed from the lanky teenager into a bulky grown up man with considerable muscle mass. Add in the stubbles on his jaws and he was practically a different person from his middle school self. It was impossible for Nijimura to recognize him based on looks alone.

The older man shrugged. "Got a feeling," he answered shrewdly. "Why are you here?"

Haizaki didn't reply for a while. After a few moments he sighed. "I got fired a week ago and then kicked out of my apartment coz I haven't paid for two months."

What a shitty story, he thought bitterly.

Compared to him, Nijimura looked quite well-off. He wasn't rich, but he probably had a steady income and a place to sleep.

"What did you work as?"

"A waiter."

"Huh? How did you even get to be one? Someone with your attitude? Seriously?"

Haizaki punched the man's shoulder lightly, scowling. "Fuck off."

Nijimura grinned and pulled on the arm. "C'mon then, I have an empty room in my apartment."

Haizaki blinked. "What?"

Nijimura scratched his head sheepishly. "Let's just say I need a roommate to take care of the house chores while I'm at work."

The older man didn't let Haizaki speak another word and dragged him off. He'd abandoned him before, so now he would make it up little by little. And he'd start with giving Haizaki a place to call home.

* * *

Dooonee!

Last one is AU and since it's drabble, I can't include too many details lest it became more than 1k long. Feel free to add your own perception as to what happened to both of them! :D

Review on your way out~ and give me moar prompt pleaaseee


End file.
